onemoretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Sung Daegwang
Sung Daegwang is the male protagonist of Do It One More Time. A man upset with his wife Sunyoung, he, along with her, wishes they had never married each other, leading to the two time slipping. Appearance As the kingka of his high school, Sunyoung is considered by many of his former classmates to be very handsome. With short dark hair and eyes, as well as a long face, Daegwang was described by his peers as having looks no girl could resist. He is also very tall and well-built in stature, having boasted a considerably-sized manhood. As a father in her 30's, Daegwang does not look much different, aside from the notable bags under his eyes and facial stubble. Personality Similar to Sunyoung, Daegwang is marked by his intense dislike for his spouse. Having to work in a very competitive and somewhat corrupt business field forces him to have to stay at work late, where he is too fearful of losing his job to take vacations and as a result, is rarely home with his wife and child. Those long and stressful periods at work results in him having strong sense of sexual frustration, only to come home and be constantly reprimanded by his wife when he makes advances on her and resorts to masturbation when she refuses. This culminates in him regretting having married Sunyoung in the first place, resulting in their time slip. After time-slipping, Daegwang becomes very opportunistic with his new lease on life, becoming giddy when he sees all the beautiful girls he knows he could end up with. However, his mentally advanced age, while charming, ultimately makes him come off as an undesirable "uncle" type figure with the girls he tries to date. Many of his actions are usually out of jealousy or spite towards Sunyoung's more successful approaches to her new life. However, not too long after time-slipping, Daegwang begins remembering all of the loving and sweet moments he had with Sunyoung, as well as their son Joonsu, whom ceased to exist when they time-slipped. Though cautious of not losing his memories to his sexual encounters as per the rules of time-slipping, Daegwang is pulled towards many girls. On the other hand, he cannot help but constantly worry about the well-being and happiness of Sunyoung, being the only one to know all her likes and dislikes in contrast to other men, as well as knowing her own habits, good or bad. Eventually, this leads him to trying to set her up with Byoungjin and supporting him, knowing Byoungjin could become an extremely successful and rich person that can make her happier than she ever was when she was with him. In two scenarios where Sunyoung has been put in life-threatening circumstances, Daegwang has successfully saved her due in no small part to his constant mindfulness of her health and safety, and both times has this resulted in him being sent to the hospital doing so. However As Of Now He Falls In Trap Of Min Hae And Nahee(Yellow Hair Girl Who Is In Love With Daewang) And Breaks Of All The Ties With Sunyoung. 2 Years Later After completing the military training for 2 years He Is Happy For Sunyoung as she is away from him and seems to be happy.He Later Devalops A Sexual relationship with Nahee(Yellow Hair Girl) which leads her to forgot her past memories about her wife sunyoung.He Gets A Good Job With A Great Pay after his military retirement. As Of Chapter 83 He Meets Sunyoung And Amazed To See Her After 2 years He Met Sunyoung(Wife) After 2 Years And Fails To recognize her as his wife though he recognize her as a top fashion model and tried to help her find the person who she had planned to meet( the person was he himself)... As of chapter 89, he is getting dreams regarding joonshu and has been regreting getting involve in other people's lives,as of chapter 88 -91 his memories of Sunyoung returned and is kinda sad after knowing that Sunyoung is emotionally disturbed.Nahee felt bad for destroying there relationshhip so she Dumped him as she adopted a girl named Francis and will to travel the world with that girl In chapter 93-94 he went to his first honeymoon destination and called sunyoung As of Chapter 95 he Wrote A letter to sunyoung and wanted to meet her,in that letter he wanted to start over again with sunyoung but this time slowly In chapter 96 they met each other and agreed to start over again,Sunyoung and Daengwang Understand The meaning of relationship and the honeymoon(see chapter 96) Later Sunyoung is killed by goon alongwith Daengwang which leads them to go back to there previous timeline in 2016 In 2026 Sunyoung and Daengwang bond is strong and Sunyoung Opened A Online Shopping mall for kids which is popular in korea and they are thinking to promote it in other countries,though Daengwang left his job in 2016 and doing household chores. They again go to there reunion in 2026 and meet there college friend Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time-Slippers